


give me love

by pastelhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhajime/pseuds/pastelhajime
Summary: "Give a little time to me, or burn this outWe'll play hide and seek, to turn this aroundAll I want, is the taste that your lips allow.”— give me love; ed sheeran





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jann!! i hope u like this fic bc i hate it ew
> 
> hella angsty and full of tears, but i hope u have an amazing birthday sunshine ilu
> 
> twitter: rosejihoons
> 
> thanks for reading ❤️

The rain was back and louder than ever.

The blonde haired boy pulled the headphones tighter around his ears. The frown seemed almost permanent on his face, and the droplets of water pounded against the windows of the bus, taking Kei far away from his home and everyone he'd ever known.

It was probably raining where Kuroo was too.

Kei thought about him sometimes. He didn't intend for it, but when he was mind was whizzing with worries and fears, his thoughts turned to the way Kuroo's hair always fell into his eyes, or the lazy smile constantly on his face whenever he saw Kei.

He knew that breaking it off was the right choice—it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. After all, what else could you do once you've seen your boyfriend in bed with someone else?

"Where to?" Kei looked up to see the bus conductor staring down at him with beady eyes. He swallowed.

"Uh, Tokyo, thanks." He mumbled, reaching into his wallet for the money to pay for the ticket. The conductor laughed.

"Tokyo?" He repeated, shaking his head. The bus lurched, and he held onto a pole to stop himself from falling. Kei looked down. "That's far, boy. Almost too far for a bus." He shook his head again. "What, you running away?"

Kei's glasses fogged over. "Can I just have the ticket, please?"

"Sure, kid." The conductor laughed again, taking the blonde's money and handing a small slip of paper. "Good luck out there."

Was he running away? He didn't know.

All he knew was that he had to leave, the desperation of it heavy and deep in soul. The pain he'd felt when he saw Kuroo's clothes strewn across the floor was worse than he'd ever experienced. It started, deep in the pit of his stomach, and spread, into his veins and circulating around his body. It seeped into his blood and grew stronger with every fading heartbeat, eventually stopping it as Kei fell to his knees, heart pounding and eyes full of tears.

He didn't even say goodbye. Just packed up and left.

Looking back, it probably wasn't the best decision. Tokyo wasn't far from Miyagi, and most of his friends had moved there for college anyway. But that wasn't exactly the first thing he'd thought of when he'd left. He just knew he had to get away.

And it was a good plan too, if he could say so himself. He'd booked a nice room at a moderately priced lodge in the outskirts of the city, where not too many people stayed. Once he'd settled in, he figured he could start looking for a job and eventually find his own place, and forget Kuroo ever existed.

_Kuroo._

But as much as Kei hated to admit it, Kuroo was still a large part of him. He still cared deeply about the other boy, even if said boy didn't feel the same way anymore. Within him, was a small voice that always screamed at him to come home, to let Kuroo explain.

Kei pushed the headphones closer to his ears and turned the volume up.

He hated feeling this way. He hated being weak and pathetic, thoughts always turning to the one person he wanted to forget the most. He hated how the tears were welling up now, and the way his heart leapt into his throat, preventing any and all reason.

All he could do was let the tears fall as his vision blurred, blending his trembling hands into the background. Suddenly, all he could see was Kuroo's sleepy eyes in the morning, and Kuroo's flat hair after taking a shower, and Kuroo's clothes on the floor—

_Kuroo. Kuroo. Kuroo._

The name echoed through him like a heartbeat, seeping into every part of his body and taking control. It churned around in his stomach, wound itself tightly around his arms and legs, crept into his mouth, tasting like bile and regret.

Kei tried to swallow, but it seemed like he didn't have enough strength. The tears were coming faster now, giant drops of water that seemed bigger than the rain itself. He felt himself sinking lower, lower than he'd ever known possible.

Then the music stopped. And a different voice came on.

" _Hey, baby_!" The voice laughed. Kei froze. He tried to get out his phone, to change the track to something else, anything else, but his hands were shaking too much.

" _Eight months is a long time, huh?_ " The voice asked. Kei brought his hands to ears, but it did nothing to block out the sound, only making it louder. " _Well, these eight months have been the best of my life, Kei, and I'm so glad to say it's because of you_."

" _I didn't know what to get you at first_ ," The voice admitted. The blonde haired boy could almost see Kuroo sighing and shaking his head. " _I mean, I could get you flowers, or chocolates or something, but that would die out soon, so I didn't pick that_."

Kei hiccuped softly. His tears stopped coming, but the remains of it lay wet on his cheeks. " _So I made you this. And what is this, you ask? Well, it's not just me talking, don't worry_." Kuroo's voice laughed. " _It's a mixtape, because God knows you've always got those headphones or yours on._ "

" _They're your favourite songs_." Kuroo's voice explained. " _And some of mine, too. But no dubstep, because you hate dubstep._ "

" _Listen to it when you need or miss me_." The voice continued. Kei felt sick. " _Though I hope you never need to, because I'd rather have you with me always_."

Kei shook his head and took his headphones off. He didn't need to listen to the recording to know what Kuroo would say next.

" _I love you, Kei_." He'd say. " _Stay safe, baby_."

The rain still hadn't stopped.


End file.
